The instant invention relates to jewlry chain and the like, and more particularly to a novel clasp assembly for detachably interconnecting first and second ends of a jewelry chain and the like of the type usable in combination with pearls or beads.
While heretofore the concept of utilizing pearls, beads, or the like in combination with extremely fine jewelry chain so that the beads or the like are slidably received on the chain is generally known, the jewelry industry has heretofore failed to provide an effective clasp assembly for interconnecting the ends of extremely fine chain when used in this type of application. More specifically, the jewelry industry has failed to provide an effective clasp assembly which can be constructed to permit the assembly of additional beads or the like on a jewelry chain after the clasp assembly has been secured thereto, and which prevents the accidental removal of beads or the like from a jewelry chain after they have been assembled thereon. Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need for an effective clasp assembly which is usable to interconnect the ends of extremely fine jewelry chain, particularly for applications wherein the chain is used in combination with beads, pearls, or the like. In this regard, there is an even further need for a clasp assembly of the above-described type which is easily manipulatable to interconnect or disconnect the ends of an extremely fine jewelry chain, but which prevents the accidental removal of beads or the like from the chain.
The clasp assembly of the instant invention fulfills this need and generally comprises an elongated substantially flat bar member having first and second ends, and having an aperture therein adjacent to each end thereof, a resiliently depressible tongue element which is integrally struck in the bar member so that it is normally offset with respect thereto and which extends generally toward the first end of the bar member, and a fastener element having a connecting loop portion which is receivable in the bar member second end aperture to detachably interconnect the fastener element to the bar member. The first end of the bar member is connectable to the first end of a jewelry chain or the like, and the fastener element is connectable to the second end thereof, and hence, by interconnecting the bar member to the fastener element, the two ends of the chain are detachably interconnected. The bar member provides a means for gripping the assembly to facilitate this operation, and the bar member and the tongue element which is integrally struck therein cooperate to provide a means for receiving and retaining beads or the like on the chain. Specifically, because of the elongated flat construction of the bar member, it can be inserted into the apertures in beads or the like to feed them onto the chain; and because the tongue element is resiliently depressible, the beads or the like can be easily moved past the tongue element and onto the chain. However, once they have been inserted onto the chain, the tongue element restricts their accidental removal therefrom. Specifically, when the beads or the like are moved in a disengaging direction from the chain towards the second end of the bar member, they engage the tongue element and are thereby prevented from being accidentally removed from the chain although the tongue element can be manually depressed to effect the removal of the beads if desired.
Several additional features provide further advantages in the preferred embodiment of the clasp assembly of the instant invention. In particular, in the preferred embodiment an aperture is also provided in the first end of the bar member and an access slit is provided in the bar member which extends inwardly from the longitudinal periphery thereof to the first end aperture. An end link of a chain or the like is receivable in the bar member first end aperture through the access slit to interconnect the bar member to the chain or the like. Accordingly, the link which defines the end of the chain or the like can be formed in a continuous closed configuration for greater strength and it can nevertheless be interconnected to the bar member. Also in the preferred embodiment of the instant invention, the fastener element portion of the clasp assembly is integrally formed from a wire element so that it includes closed loop and connecting loop portions, the jewelry chain being connected to the closed loop portion of the fastening element. The portion of the wire element which defines the connecting loop portion is formed in a generally closed loop configuration but is resiliently movable to a slightly open configuration to receive the bar member thereon. Further, the portion of the wire element which defines the connecting loop portion has a free terminal end which extends outwardly slightly. By inserting this free terminal end of the wire element into the second end aperture of the bar member, the bar member can be advanced onto the connecting loop portion to cause it to be moved to a slightly open configuration until the bar member is fully received on the fastener element.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to GRESSMANN, No. 1,706,448; HOLMES, No. 1,764,451; WELLS, No. 1,841,423 and SKOBEL, No. 4,286,360. While these references broadly teach a variety of types of clasp assemblies, they do not teach or suggest a clasp assembly of the type herein disclosed which includes a bar member having an integrally struck tongue element, whereby the clasp assembly is operable for receiving and retaining beads or the like on the chain, so that they are not accidentally removed therefrom or lost. Hence, the above references are believed to be of nothing more than general interest.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a clasp assembly which is easily manipulatable to detachably interconnect the opposite ends of relatively fine jewelry chain and the like.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a clasp assembly which is operable to interconnect the opposite ends of a jewelry chain and also to receive and retain beads or the like on the chain.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a jewelry clasp assembly which includes an elongated bar member, a tongue element which is integrally struck in the bar member, and a fastener element which is interconnectable with the bar member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.